Recently, display devices have been proposed that use a parallax barrier to separate a plurality of images included in a combined image displayed on the display panel to allow them to be viewed from different directions. Examples include the display devices described in WO 2007-32132 and JP 2004-312780 A. These display devices are commercialized as, for example, stereoscopic displays in digital cameras, dual-view display devices mounted on vehicles, and the like.
However, when a viewer sees one of a plurality of images on such display devices, he may see another image as well (crosstalk). This makes it difficult to view the image that the viewer is supposed to view.
While approaches described in the above publications may reduce crosstalk, they may decrease the contrast of images of certain types.